Never Give Up
by Lakeshine
Summary: Nightwing quits. Artemis rises anew as Tigress. Impulse steps into the persona of Kid Flash. All because Wally died. But what if he was still somehow alive?
1. Let Go

**Okay since I refuse to accept the fact that Wally's….gone I'm making this story even though I have WAY to many other to be working on (plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone)! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own YJ if I did A) it wouldn't have ENDED, B) WALLY WOULDN'T BE DE-DEAD (which I still refuse to accept)**

**Let Go**

**Nightwing's POV**

"This is no time for you to resign" Kaldur says in disbelief.

"I'm not resigning, just taking a leave of absence. Besides if you need help Barbra's more than ready to step up." I tell him glancing towards the red head. She was more than ready and Tim was around too if worse came to worse. Besides I was just a call away if needed.

"Agreed but Dick….." Kaldur says, again trying to convince me. But I couldn't I needed a break.

"I need a break Kaldur. You, me, Wally we founded this team, without him…." I say tears threatening to come to my eyes. I have held them back since the incident, staying strong for the others. Another reason I needed out to grieve in peace. Kaldur sighs heavily,

"I understand" the Atlantian says grief heavy in his tone. I'm glad he understood, he knew how much Wally really meant to me. He was more than just a teammate; he was more of a brother and after growing apart the past few years and our friendship nearly shattering with the Artemis ordeal…. But we recovered our friendship and my last mission with him at the summit it was almost like old times, I knew he would leave the life again so I treasure those moments. Then after we got Artemis and Kaldur back he, he had asked me to be his best man, he was planning on proposing to Artemis today…. the day we started the Team.

"Kal please tell the Team for me, I don't think I can" I say to the Atlantian. I knew I didn't have the strength to tell them right now. He nods and sticks out his hand. I shake it.

"It has been an honor Nightw… Dick" Kaldur says.

"Remember you can always call me if you need anything" I tell him before turning away. I go to Zeta out but I stop and look back as Kaldur calls the Team together. He immediately sets them to work causing me to smirk at the memories "Business as usual….." I then turn away, faintly hearing Tim ask where I was.

"Recognized Nightwing B01" The Zeta teleporter reads out, drowning out whatever Kaldur had said in response. I step out on the other end, into the city of Bludhaven, my city. I look around the dark city, just taking a deep breath. I knew would never be able to stop the hero gig, not until my dying day, but I really did need a break from the Team where there were constant memories of Wally…. _Wally. _I quickly leave the Zeta tube behind me and head to one of my safe houses, Dick Grayson was currently on vacation in Europe to account for all the time I had been spending as Nightwing whether it be with the Team, in Gotham, or here, and he could stay there for the time being. I arrive at the safe house, the one the Team had been using since the destruction of the Hall of Justice, and flop down onto one of the beds, pulling of my mask. I knew without looking that my eyes were most likely dull and lifeless from grief and I finally allow the tears to form. Wally was really gone. I cry eventually falling into a fitful, nightmare filled sleep.

**I hope you guys liked my start and don't worry all will be answered and** **please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Reminded

**Sorry for the wait guys I got really stuck on Artemis's POV for awhile before I finally scraped it entirely and wrote this... hope you guys like it! Shout outs to everyone! (too lazy to write the names)**

**Disclaimer~ Again if YJ was mine Wally would be fine, pranking everyone most likely and as Sairey13 said Nightwing would totally kick more butt!**

**Reminded **

**Nightwing's POV**

I wake up the next day, trying to shake off the nightmares that plagued me the night before. The same scene in the Artic over and over again, almost as if trying to tell me something…. Yeah right. I look at my costume disdainfully and strip it off, quickly changing into civvies and stuffing the black and blue costume into a black backpack. I fidget uncomfortably in my civvies, not able to even remember the last time I had worn them and pull my hood over my face, not caring about the fact it was early summer and I was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, it was better no one knew Dick Grayson was back yet, if he ever would be. I rush through the streets keeping my head down, the sun was already beginning to set; I had slept for too long. I finally arrive at my apartment and go around the back, glancing around quickly before flipping onto the dumpster and then to the back window of my room which I then ease open. I slip in the slightly ajar window, locking it behind me, and wander to the bathroom, dropping the backpack on my bed. The apartment was plain, easily abandonable in a time of crisis, only very few personal things scattered around, pictures and such, but nothing to connect my two lives. I reach the bathroom and quickly strip off my clothes and turn on the shower, stepping into its steamy confinements. The blistering hot water runs down my body, taking with it dirt, grime, and blood but it couldn't wash away the inner turmoil. My parents, Tula, Jason, now Wally…. It was all too much. Salty tears begin to mingle with the water and I slump down, bringing my knees to my bare chest and burying face in them, my wet locks covering my face as the water continued to pound away.

**Artemis's POV**

I still couldn't believe it, Wally couldn't possibly be gone. I stumble to the house Wally and I shared, still in my Tigress costume it was long past midnight and I highly doubted anyone would be up in our peaceful little neighborhood and if they were they wouldn't be able to see me in the darkness. I unlock the front door tiredly and flick on the light, squinting at its brightness. There is a soft bark and Nelson runs over to me, looking up at me and wagging his tail. He tilts his head and looks past me at the open door as if to say "_Where's Wally?" _A sob finds its way into my throat and I kneel before the dog, wrapping my arms around him, he and Wally always had a special connection, taking the meaning of man's best friend to a whole new level. Nelson whimpers, most likely sensing my distress and looks at the door again, which I kick shut.

"I'm sorry buddy, but he's not coming back" I whisper to the dog, tears in my eyes again. He whimpers again but stops looking at the door, resting his head on my shoulder, I swear he understood. I sit there on the floor for awhile just hugging the dog before he licks my cheek and squirms away, letting out a whine. I rub my face, wiping away the tears and stand. "What Nelson?" I ask. He whines again and backs away from me and I follow until we reach the kitchen The dog walks over to the fridge and scratches at the door letting out a bark. I give him a small smile, thinking of when Wally use to drag me away from school work so I would eat/ make him food. "What are you going to look out for me now boy?" I ask him and he responds with another bark and scratch. I take that as a yes and open the fridge up, looking for something to eat, it was pretty empty, Wally probably hadn't gone shopping much. I'm about to close the door when in the back I see a bag, partially hidden by a carton of milk. I reach back and grab it, looking inside to find a small box. I pull that out and open it up to see a cake half covered with red and yellow lightning bolts and the other half with green arrows, written in white frosting were the words _Love you forever my Spitfire. _I choke slightly upon reading the words, tears in my eyes. Wally had told me what Kent Nelson had said to him before he had passed on and how I would always be his Spitfire. I again whip away the tears and close the fridge door, the box with the cake in my hand. I grab a fork and a plate and head to the living room, Nelson at my heels. I sit on the couch, drawing my legs up to me and begin to eat the cake straight from the box, putting a piece on the plate for Nelson. Tears begin to stream down my face again as I thought of Wally and Nelson curls up at my side, whimpering at me. I pat his soft head, noticing I had finished most of the cake and stand putting the rest back into the fridge for breakfast tomorrow. Nelson barks at me again and walks away and I follow the dog up the stairs and into the room Wally and I had shared. The room was a complete mess, clothes coating the floor, the bed in disarray, sheets, blankets, and pillows all jumbled together in one big, tangled heap. I smile softly _how Wally. _Nelson barks again nudging me and then looking at the closet pointedly.

_"You can't stay in that all night" _he seems to say and I sigh pulling of the tight fitting suit, letting it join Wally's clothes on the ground. I walk to the closet and look for something to wear only to find all my clothes missing.

"Of course they're gone, you were supposed to be dead" I mutter to myself and Nelson whimpers laying on the bed and staring at me. I sigh and grab one of Wally's shirts, smirking as I realized it was the Flash shirt I got him as a joke last Christmas. I pull it on and walk over to the messy bed, throwing myself onto it, tears again threatening to fall. "Come on Arty pull yourself together" I scold myself, burying my face in a pillow. I try to take a deep breath to try and calm myself but I realize the pillow smells like _him _and begin to cry all over again. "Damn it Wally! Why did you have to be the damn hero?! Why couldn't you stay out of it and let them deal with it?" I scream throwing the pillow at my dresser where it knocks over a picture. I stand shakily and walk over to it, brushing away the broken glass and looking at Wally and my own smiling faces as I hung from his back and he paraded me around the park. "Why Wally, why did you have to leave?" I whisper clenching the photo and falling back to the bed. Nelson nuzzles me whimpering and licks my face and I pull the Wally scented blankets over myself and the dog. Nelson curls up next to me, his soft fur pressed against my side and I allow my eyes to shut, tears still leaking out of them and onto the photo held in my hands. _"Why did you leave me Wally... I love you"_ I think silently before drawing the blankets tighter around myself, falling asleep with his scent in my nostrils.

**Sorry again for the long wait but I hope you guys enjoyed. Oh and I know that I made Nelson (aka Wally and Arty's dog if ya didn't catch on) kinda human but I've always found animals to be smarter then we give them credit for and are often more understanding then humans. Also when and _IF _****(I very well may not) give Nightwing a love interest would you guys prefer Zatanna or Barbara?**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Falling Apart At The Seams

**Quick update because I can, hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer ****~ *batglare* refer to chapter 1**

**Falling Apart At The Seams **

**Nightwing's POV**

The once hot water had turned icy cold long ago and I shiver, finally looking up from my knees and forcing myself to my feet. Almost robotically I shut of the shower and get out, wrapping a towel around myself. I make my back to my bedroom in a haze and pull on some cloths without really drying the water off of me, not caring that it sapped my body heat. I pull out my out my laptop and sit on my bed, not caring about my gripping wet hair as I unlocked the device from its a million and one pass codes and quickly accessed the Watchtower cameras. I look through every public room's cameras and check the Zeta log making sure no one was there before slipping on a pair of sunglasses and slipping out my window once more, heading to the nearest Zeta, there was one more thing I had to do.

**Artemis's POV**

I groan as a wet tongue licks my face followed my a cold and wet nose. "Nelson go away" I mutter but the dog just whines and repeats his actions and I then hear knocking at my door. I groan again. I peel my face up from the bed and kick off the blankets that remained on me. I look at the picture in my hand and wipe away the stickiness of my tears covering my face. Nelson nuzzles me and I stroke his head a few times before wandering to the front door and opening it to revel Zatanna in her civvies.

"Damn Artemis, you look like hell" she remarks before stepping forward and giving me a hug. I return the hug, tears again in my eyes and she rubs my back soothing guiding me onto the and shutting the door behind her. "Hey Arty its okay" she whispers soothingly until I manage to control myself again and pull away, cursing myself for the tear stains I left on her tee- shirt.

"So-sorry ab-about your sh-shirt" I hiccup wiping my face and cursing myself, I wasn't supposed to be so weak.

"This old thing? Artemis don't worry about it and you know it's okay to be upset" Zatanna replies. I look away petting Nelson who had decided my lap was is ideal pillow. "Maybe this will help... ekam eci maerc raeppa!" Suddenly two cartons of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream are in Zatanna's hands along with 2 spoons. "Maybe not the healthy breakfast but oh well" She says handing me a carton and spoon. I smile softly and take a bit of the ice cream, letting it melt away in my mouth. Zatanna does the same.

"Thanks Tanna" I say taking another bite. "though I'll admit it I'm curious on why you know that spell, not that I'm complaining I say letting Nelson like some ice cream from my fingertip.

"There is never a bad time of ice cream Arty" Zatanna replies putting her carton, spoon sticking out, on the table and pulling a hairbrush from her purse. "Especially in this line of work" she says sadness in her voice as she begins to brush the knots out of my tangled blood hair. I sniffle knowing she was entirely right and continue to eat my 'breakfast' trying to pretend this was like one of our 'girl nights' from back when we were on the Team and the four of us, Raquel, M'Gann, Zatanna, and I would do each others hair and just talk. Man I really, really missed those days.

"Tanna?" I say pausing in eating my ice cream.

"hmmm?" she hums, gently pulling the purple brush through my hair.

"Can you give me a haircut?" I ask fiddling with a blond strand. Wally always loved to play with my long hair, maybe it would help me move on if I got rid of it.

"But Arty," Zatanna replies, stopping mid brush. "Your hair is so beautiful when it's long are you sure you want me to cut it?" I nod, not trusting my voice. Zatanna sighs and pulls on my arm. "Well come on then we can put the ice cream in the freezer and then go to the bathroom, I assume you have a pair of scissors there?" I nod and she pulls me along after her. The hair would be the first step then maybe I could move back to Gotham to be closer to Mom or the Watchtower any where would be better then dealing with the constant reminders of _him_ here. We reach my bathroom after depositing the ice cream and Zatanna instructs me to sit on a chair I hadn't even noticed her grab from the dining room. She grabs the scissors from the medical cabinet and gives me a quick look, concern in her eyes.

"Just cut it" I say shortly, a silent tear leaving a trail on my face as the first _Snip! _sounds in the air, a long strand of blond hair falling to the ground.

**Nightwing's POV**

Here I was, in front of the tribute of my dead best friend, my brother and now that I was here I forgot what I had wanted to say. So I sit down on the ground at the foot of the pedestal where a hologram of Wally was situated, him clothed in his Kid Flash suit. I let out a small, bitter laugh looking at it, the world didn't even know of Wally's sacrifice, Bart stepping into the role of Kid Flash, they didn't notice the darker red, almost brown hair, shorter stature, nothing. Just like when Jason had took my place as Robin and Tim his, no one even knew.

"Ya know what Walls?" I ask, my voice sore and cracking. I wait for a second as if expecting an answer before continuing. "This memorial for you is dumb, Kid Flash is still alive and he wasn't the only hero, Wally West was the real hero, they should show that side of you instead" I say gazing up at him. "But more so then that you shouldn't even have a tribute, you and Arty should be in Paris having that date you promised, you should be proposing to her, you shouldn't have died... if anyone deserves to be dead right now it's me. " I say looking back down at the floor. "After all it was all my fault, I came up with the damn plan, got Artemis involved and by extension you involved, if not for me you would be alive." I choke slightly, tears finding their ways into my eyes. I push them away. "I really have turned into him haven't I, the one thing I never wanted to become" I let out a hollow laugh, the noise shaking my body. "Ya know if the roles were reversed you would have found some scientific reason of how I was still alive like you did in that failed simulation all those years ago..." Tears again threaten to fall but I push them away again, I didn't deserve those tears, Wally would be disappointed. "But anyway the real reason why I'm here... I wanted to say I'm- I'm sorry Walls, you didn't deserve to die, you were finally gong to tie the knot with Arty and everything but I came and ruined it like always. Bro I'm so sorry, damn it dude I miss you" I say before lapsing into silence allowing a single tear past my defenses to sneak out from under my shades and trace it's way down my face.

"Recognized Batgirl B-16" the computer reads out after some time and I can hear the footsteps as they approach my location, I make no move to hide as Barbara walks in, also in civvies.

"Dick! there you are, I was looking all over for you, why am I not surprised you're here?" she exclaims walking over to me and stopping at my side. "Stupid question but are you alright?" she asks. I don't answer and she sighs sitting next to me. " As I said stupid question.." she mutters "but seriously Dick, you do know that this wasn't your fault right?" she asks. Again I remain silent. "Dick he wouldn't blame you..." she says putting her hand on my shoulder, that's when I snap.

"Damn it Barbara how would you know that? You never knew him that well and it's not like we can ask because guess what, he's dead, and it's all my fault!" I yell jumping up to my feet and brushing her hand off of me in a smooth motion. Barbara follows me to my feet.

"Dick you know that's not true, please we're here for you, we want to help" she says giving me a hug. I break free.

"I don't need your help" I hiss, surprising myself at the venom in my own voice before stomping away.

"Recognized Nightwing B-01" the computer says announcing my departure from the Watchtower and sending me back to Bludhaven,

"_I'm sorry Babs but I just need some alone time, I feel like I'm missing something" _I tell her silently, heading back to my apartment to get changed, the criminals of Bludhaven were going to regret coming out tonight.

**And thats that! So please vote on my pole and such and, of course, please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
